Mine is Better!
by AShiba1nu
Summary: The seiyuus of Muse argue over their 'daughters'. Laughter ensues. (Mild jolks)


( **A/N: Imagine all this in the voices of the respective seiyuus.** )

"You have to admit. My 'daughter' is the best out of Muse." Nanjo proclaimed half-heartedly one day during a break in dance practice. "The cute and clever Elichika!"

All the other members of Muse stopped dead in their tracks to stare in disbelief at their colleague.

Nanjo, meanwhile, pretended to play it off and continued walking to pick up her water bottle.

"Nah, MY 'daughter' is obviously the cutest!" Sora said with mock exasperation.

Aina took this as opportunity and jested, "Yes, but she is also the easiest target for my 'daughter'!"

Soft sniggers could be heard.

"Excuse me?!"

No reply. Aina had gone over to join Nanjo.

The conversation/argument continued to the table where they left their bottles.

"But can anyone compete with Hanayo's pureness?" Yurika scoffed.

Both Mimori and Aya's derp faces slid into view. Everyone cringed internally.

Eriko cried out in earnest, "Well we'll have to hold a contest with different titles… ( **A/N: Doesn't this remind us of a certain silly contest in a certain silly episode…?** ) She trailed off. "But none of them can beat Nozomi's pervyness though. She already won there."

"Just like her 'mother'." Nanjo winked. _Ooooh… Burn._

Said girl turned to her with a gaze that put 'intense' to shame. She realised her error and backed away. However, the former lunged, grabbing her by the waist.

Everybody held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. After an eternity of a pause, Aina whispered something into Nanjo's ear before walking back to the group with a smug smile.

Meanwhile, leaving Nanjo blushing and laughing like an idiot on the floor.

The group sweatdropped while Riho peeked from behind Yurika's tall frame. "Kussun what did you do to mom?"

This final comment successfully took out all the mothers of Muse, save the bewildered commenter herself. It even dealt a laugh attack K.O. to Nanjo. ( **A/N: Player Nanjolno K.O.! OVERKILL!** )

None of them could concentrate on the dance routine later. Eriko even ran straight into Emi during position change.

* * *

"By the way, Rippi who taught you to call Nanjolno 'mom'?" Yurika brought up the wretched question again during a shared dinner. Nanjo stiffened in her seat.

Another round of snorts and giggles ran across the table.

Riho pointed at Aina, "Mom."

It took everyone else almost 1000 years just to make the connection. _They're both moms of Rippi?!_

Yurika raised her hand in objection, "Sorry the two of you cannot be Rippi's moms."

She continued, "you two already have such shameless 'children', you'll surely ruin Rippi's innocence."

Nanjo wilted. "Indirectly calling me shameless?! Shika-chan I thought you were my best friend?" She cried dramatically.

A hand gently patted her shoulder. Aina's.

"That's okay I still love you."

The eldest of the group turned to face a pair of chocolate eyes that shone with feeling. Nanjo gazed tenderly back at that pair of eyes. Neither of them were willing to turn away and shift their focus back to their colleagues.

Suddenly, a fry flew in between their faces, breaking their intense staring session.

The fry was thrown by none other than Mimori herself.

"Now what was that for, Mimo-chan? They were going to kiss! Don't you know the meaning of good drama? Drama!" Sora chided her best friend in an exasperated voice, arms flailing.

Similar protests and grumbles sounded from the other members.

 _No they weren't gonna kiss._ Mimori decided to keep her thoughts to herself and sank in her seat, weighed down by all the accusations.

Awkward silence.

"So if there is only one 'most shameless' title for our 'daughters', I guess it will have to be shared between Eli and Nozomi then." Eriko mused. Nods of agreement went across the table.

Nanjo melted into a puddle of blush while Aina smiled proudly. A smile that sent shivers down everybody's spines.

"Nozomi earns another title: 'biggest creep'." Emi pretended to say very matter-of-factly, then laughed at her own joke.

At this, Aina raised her arms into the all too familiar 'washi washi' forme.

Realising she had set off her good friend, Emi flinched and cried for forgiveness in between giggles at the utter ridiculousness of the situation, causing her about to be assailant to crack a silly smile as well.

* * *

Apparently, all the seiyuus were so affected by this topic that they continued to think about it the next work day.

"Then who will take the title of 'most cute', 'most pure' and 'most clever'? Hmm and what about…" Emi trailed off.

Nanjo groaned, slumping down. _Why are they still talking about this?_ "Are you sure there's even such a title as 'most shameless'?"

Aya replied, nodding gravely. "Yes, there is."

"But 'most cute'… Isn't everyone cute?" Emi frowned into her palms.

Mimori protested, "Emitsun, it cannot be shared by everyone, otherwise it is not a title anymore–"

"Let's have all our daughters share that title!"

Riho tried to convince the ignored woman. "Everybody is very cute, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Okay so that is 'most cute' off the list! Now 'most pure'." Yurika urged the group. Their break was going to end soon.

"Umi, Kotori and Hanayo will have to share it!" Emitsun suddenly seemed very excited about this little game.

Riho volunteered. "Isn't Rin-chan very pure too?!"

Mimori reacted with a good-natured smile at the younger woman. "Of course, Rin-chan is very pure, let's give up Umi's title to her."

"No! The more the merrier! 4 of our girls are 'most pure' then!"

Sora stood up whining. "Excuse me?! The great idol Nico Nii has maintained a pure image throughout, shouldn't she–"

"Okay that settles it. 'Most clever' next then." Aya said with her derp face, and everyone just decided to continue.

After a brief silence, Eriko offered, "Eli, Maki and Umi are certainly the cleverest and most analytic."

Everyone nodded, simply accepting the fact. Some of them had already grown tired of the conversation.

Suddenly, Sora stood up, "This is not fair! Almost everyone had titles but my 'daughter' doesn't!"

"Ehh?! Isn't she 'most cute'?"

"That doesn't count!"

Everyone racked their brains for a title for Nico.

"How about 'most passionate about her dream'? Nico continued to persevere even after her first group disbanded." Sora caught Eriko's kind smile.

She seemed satisfied.

"Every one of our 'daughters' are special! Muse becomes the best when everyone is together!" Emi concluded, "Let's go back to practice!"

"Hang on a sec, where is Nanjolno and Kussun?" Riho looked around, genuinely bewildered.

"No wonder they we so silent during the whole conversation."

Trying to be useful, Eriko raised her hand. "Nan-chan excused herself to the washroom since the beginning. Kussun left later to find her when she realised Nan-chan wasn't coming back."

"Thanks for the enlightenment. As 'parent of fellow third year', I will go and find them back. Pray that I will not be scarred by whatever scenario I shall interrupt." Sora walked out with an unreadable poker face.

Yurika pretended to sigh, "We were right to give Non-chan and Eli-chan the title of 'most shameless'."

And everybody agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: What better time to offer a tribute to the lovely seiyuus that brought life into Muse? I really adore them, and am sad that they are gonna part ways. I know everybody is too, but hey! Even the best things will come to an end! Muse will live on in everybody's hearts and stories and art! Loveliver and proud!**

 **Thanks for reading this word vomit of a story. I actually started to write this a long time ago, but initial efforts were so dismal I shelved it. I brought it back because, well, there needs to be more love for seiyuus. Writing about real people is hard. I'm sorry their names are all over the place.**

 **Okay, I'm not forgetting about my other story. I just need time put my ideas together. And also I'm waiting to see if there are any more reviews with more ideas not concerning Eli and the story-ending prank. Because if there are none and I can't think of anything else I'm going to post the finale. So speak now or forever hold your peace. Or you can write your own story. Lol.**

 ***long A/N is long* (/shot)**


End file.
